The Frog Prince NaruSai Style
by LadySerenityPhoenix
Summary: The classic fairytale with a graphic lemon for an ending. 3rd in one-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**The Frog Prince (Naru/Sai Style)**_

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC., Lemon, and did I mention YAOI!

Once upon a time, there lived King Jiraiya whose sons wee all handsome but the youngest was so handsome that the sun himself, who has seen so much, wondered at his beauty each time he shone over him. Near the royal castle, there was a great dark forest and in the forest, under an old tree was a small lake. When the day was hot, King Jiraiya's son, Sai, would go into the forest and sit by the lake to cool off. And if the day seemed long, he would take out a scroll and his favorite paint brash and paint the forest around him.

One day as Sai when was painting, a bird suddenly flew out of a bush near him, causing him to jump. When he jumped, he dropped his paint brush on the ground near the edge of lake and it rolled in. Sai followed it with his eyes as it sank. But the lake was deep. So deep that the bottom could not be seen. Then he began to weep, and he wept and wept as it he never be comforted. Then in the midst of his weeping, he heard a voice.

"What ails you, King's son? Your tears would melt a heart of stone."

He looked to see where the voice was coming from but there was nothing but an orange frog stretching his thick, ugly head out of the water.

"Was it you who just spoke to me, little frog?"

"Yes, I am Naruto."

"My name is Sai. I was crying because my favorite paint brush has fallen into the lake."

"Do not cry. I can help you. But what will you give me if I fetch your paint brush?"

"Whatever you like, dear frog. Any of my clothes, my money, or even the gold ring I wear."

"Your clothes, money, and ring are not for me. But if you would love me, and have me for your companion and playmate. Let me sit by you at eh table and eat from your plate and drink form your cup, and sleep in your little bed. If you would promise all this, I will dive below and fetch you paint brush for you."

"Oh yes! I will promise it all, whatever you want if you will only get my paint brush."

But while he was saying all this, he was really thinking:

'What nonsense! As if I would truly make such a promise.'

But as soon as Naruto heard his promise, he dived under the water and sank down out of sight. After a while, he came back to the surface with the paint brush in his mouth and threw it on the grass. Sai was overjoyed to see the brush again. He quickly picked it up and ran off back to the castle.

"Stop! Wait! Take me with you. I cannot run as fast as you!"

But it was no use. No matter how much Naruto yelled, Sai would not listen to him. Instead, he ran faster to the castle and very soon forgot all about the poor little frog and the promise he made.

Time Skip

The next day, Sai was sitting at the table with King Jiraiya and his brothers. He was eating from his golden plate, when there was a hopping sound coming up the marble stairs and then a knocking at the door. The he heard a familiar voice. 

"Sai let me in!"

Sai got up and ran to see who it could be. But when he opened the door, there was Naruto sitting outside. He shut the door hastily and went back to his seat, feeling very uneasy. King Jiraiya noticed his unease.

"Sai, what are you afraid of? Is there a giant standing at the door ready to carry you away?"

"No. No giant. Just a horrid frog."

"And what does the frog want?"

"Oh father. When I was sitting by the lake yesterday painting, my paintbrush fell into the water, and while I was crying for the loss of it, the frog came and got it. He made me promise that I would let him be my companion. I never thought that he would leave the lake and come after me. But now he is outside the door and he wants to come in."

They all heard Naruto knocking the second time and yelling.

"Sai! You bastard! Have you forgotten the promise you made to me only yesterday. Sai! Let me in!"

King Jiraiya looked over to his son only to see him desperately trying to disappear.

"That which you have promised you must perform. So go now and let him in."

So Sai went and opened the door. Naruto hopped inside and followed him until they reached Sai's chair.

"Lift me up to sit by you."

He delayed doing so until his father ordered him to do so. Once Naruto was on the chair, he hopped up onto the table.

"Now push you plate a little closer so that we may eat together."

Sai did as he was told but, everyone could see how unwilling he was. Naruto dug right in but Sai just sat there, looking at the frog in disgust.

"I have had enough now. I'm tired so carry me to your room. We will lie down in your bed and go to sleep."

Sai began to cry. He was afraid that nothing would satisfy the cold frog except for sleeping in his pretty clean bed. At this point king Jiraiya grew angry with him. 

"What you promised him in your time of need, you must now perform."

So he picked up Naruto with his finger and thumb, carried him to his room, and put him the corner. But when he laid down to go to sleep, Naruto came creeping up to his bed.

"I'm tried and want to sleep as much as you do. Pick me up and put me into bed with you or I'll tell your father."

Sai felt beside himself with rage. He picked up Naruto and threw him up against the wall with all his strength.

"Now will you be quiet, you horrid frog?"

Naruto fell to the floor and didn't move. Sai quickly calmed down and slowly approached him.

"Little frog. Naruto. Are you ok?"

Still Naruto did not move.

"Please don't die. I shouldn't have been so mean. You just wanted to be my companion. Please don't die." 

He held Naruto in his arms and began to cry. As soon as one of his tears fell upon Naruto, his entire body began to glow bright red and a spiral appeared on his belly. Sai gently put him down and back away to watch what was happening. All of a sudden there was a flash of bright light, which made Sai close his eyes to avoid being blinded. When the light faded, he slowly opened his eyes, only to have them widen. He could not see a little orange frog anymore. What he saw was a very muscular, very handsome blonde man. Said man slowly got up and turned to face Sai. Sai's breath was taken away when he looked into the blonde's amazing blue eyes.

"Who are you and where is Naruto?"

The blonde smiled and Sai felt his knees weaken. This man was absolutely gorgeous!

"I am Naruto. A long time ago, a witch placed a curse upon me because I would not agree to marry her daughter. Because of you and the sad tears you wept for me, the curse has been broken."

Naruto approached a shocked Sai and cupped his cheek, effectively snapping him out of his daze. The blonde stared into the other's eyes and slowly come closer until their lips touched in a sweet, simple kiss. Sai stood as still as stone, trying to process what was going on. Naruto pulled back, resting his forehead against Sai's.

"You know, every time you would come and sit by the lake, I would hide in the shadows and watch you. The first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Soon I would look forward to seeing you. I slowly realized why I watched you from afar. I am in love with you Sai and if you will give me a chance, I want to be yours as long as you'll be mine."

Sai just stood there gaping. He didn't know how to respond. He snapped out of his daze yet again as Naruto sighed heavily and pulled away completely. Sai immediately mourned the loss of his warm touch.

"Your lack of an answer leads me to believe that you find me unworthy to be by you side. So I will leave you to your life but I pray you will not forget me. For I am certain that I will never forget you."

He turned and started to walk out the room. Without even thinking, Sai's body moved on its own accord. He ran up to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Please don't go. I would love to be yours but it is I who is unworthy. You should hate me after the way I have treated you. I am so sorry."

Naruto smiled and turned around to embrace the smaller man.

"Never think for one second that I could ever hate you. I love you Sai, with all my heart. Nothing you could ever do will change that."

He leaned down and captured Sai's lips again. But this time Sai kissed back instantly. He gasped when he felt Naruto lick his bottom lip, giving the blonde his chance to truly taste the raven. Sai's entire body felt as if it was going to melt. Naruto slowly pulled back and stared into the other's eyes. Sai looked back at him and smiled with a strange glint in his eyes.

"My father say 'that which you have promised, you must perform.' And I promised that you would share my bed with me tonight."

He took a hold of Naruto hand and led him to the bed. Once there he slowly stepped behind the blonde and pushed him onto his back on the bed. The raven then climbed up on top of him, straddling his hips. Naruto looked up at the raven's lust filled eyes with surprise. Sai took the blonde's hands and placed them on his ass.

"Sai, what are you doing?"

" I promised that I would share my bed with you. So that is what I'm doing. So you have any objections?"

"None what so ever."

Sai leaned down to kiss the blonde under him. He moaned into the kiss as Naruto gently squeezed his ass. Naruto slowly licked the other's bottom lip and was immediately granted entrance. Both moaned as their tongue's twisted and danced around each other. Sai gasped and pulled away slightly as he felt a hand slap ass. He smiled down at the blonde who had such a smug grin on his face.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes I do. So do it again."

The raven moaned as Naruto smacked his ass and ground his hips up into his own. Sai took off the blonde's shirt and gazed at his beautiful toned chest. While Sai was distracted, Naruto rolled over so that he was on top. He softly kissed the raven again while removing his sash and opening his yukata. He kissed his way down the paler one's body. He nipped at the skin between the other's nick and shoulder. The raven could not control the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. Everything the blonde was doing felt so good.

"Naruto, please don't stop."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself as much as I am."

"You have no Ide….AHHHH!"

Whatever else he was going to say was quickly forgotten as Naruto bit down on one of his nipples. He gently liked and kissed it before he continued his way down the raven's body. Once Naruto had completely removed the other's clothing, he sat back to see his work. Sai laid there, face slightly flushed, lust filled eyes half-lidded, panting. The sight made his cock jump.

"You know you look so amazingly sexy right now. My pants are becoming extremely uncomfortable. Care to help me out with that."

Sai just looked up at him and smirked.

"I'd love too."

He slowly sat up and undid Naruto's pants. He then quickly ripped them off. His eyes widen drastically when he saw the blonde's length. It was a least 11 inches long. The blonde just had to smirk at the raven's expression.

"I'm guessing you like something you see."

Snapping out of yet another daze the blonde put him in, he looked up at Naruto and smiled. He stretched his hand out to gently grasp the other's cock and slowly stroke it.

"As a matter of fact I do. I want this inside me right now."

Naruto moaned as Sai gave his cock one last squeeze before laying back and spreading his legs in an open invitation. Naruto smirked yet again as a rather sexy idea popped into his head.

"Well if you want it so bad, why don't you prepare yourself.'

The raven was a little shock by the request but smiled none-the-less. He slowly brought his hand to his mouth and started to suck on his finger, wetting them thoroughly. All the while keeping eye contact with the blonde. Once his fingers were wet enough, he sexily trailed them down his torso until he set them in front of his entrance. Without his eyes leaving the blonde's, who was watching him intently, he moaned the other's name as he put one finger inside himself. Naruto licked his lips as he watched the show that was going on in front of him.

"You have no idea how much you're turning me on right now. You make me want to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to move an inch tomorrow morning."

"Stop wanting to and just do it. I want you so badly."

"You haven't prepared yourself enough yet."

"I don't care. Just stick you cock in me please. I need it. I need you. Please!"

"How can I resist such a request."

Naruto removed Sai's fingers and placed his erect cock in front of Sai's entrance. He roughly kissed his new lover as thrusted himself fully inside the raven. Sai screamed into the kiss. It hurt so much. As if he was being ripped apart. On the other hand, the feeling of being filled completely was the amazing feeling he had ever felt. The both stayed completely still, trying to catch their breath and waiting for Sai to adjust. Once the pain ebbed away, Sai gently kissed Naruto.

"Naruto, please move."

Naruto kissed him again before slowly pulling out until only the very tip was still in and then he slammed back in, hitting Sai's sweet spot dead-on. When Sai screamed, Naruto stopped in fear that he had hurt the raven.

"I'm sorry. I should have waited longer."

"Naruto, if you don't do that again, I swear I will kill you."

Naruto's frown turned into a smirk as he started thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm. Sai moaned and withered as he felt the pleasure building.

"Please Naruto! Harder! Faster! I want more! Please!"

"Now how could I deny such a beautiful request."

Naruto smirked and sped up his thrusting little by little. Sai's moaned loader as the blonde dove deeper and deeper, hitting his sweet spot everything. The raven thought he was going to die of immense pleasure. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he came.

"NARUTO!"

Hearing his name being yelled by the beautiful creature underneath him, was all he could take. After a few more thrusts, he came. It was the most intense orgasm either of them had ever had. Unable to hold himself up anymore, Naruto collapsed on top of Sai as both of them tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Naruto pulled out of Sai and laid down beside him.

"That was incredible. I love you so much Sai. Will you truly be my companion for life?"

"You are the first person who didn't treat me as spoiled little prince. You love me for me. I will be your companion and your lover but not for life. I will be your forever."

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sai and pulled him closer. Sai, in turn, wrapped his arms the blonde and snuggle into his tan chest.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widen and he turned the raven's head to look at him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I love you Naruto."

"And I love you Sai."

"Well now, isn't that sweet?"

The two men shoot up and looked at the door only to see King Jiraiya and his other son's standing there smiling.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"Well we heard you screaming, so naturally we can to see it you were ok. We weren't expecting to find you in such a position. We thought it was best not to bother you."

"But of course you had to stay and watch because you are the biggest pervert in the history of the universe."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Well I'll see you two in the morning. Don't rough my son up too much Naruto."

He gave them a little wave before leaving with the other smiling and blushing sons, who shut the door behind them. Naruto collapsed back on the bed. Sai just sighed and snuggled against him. 

"Well that was awkward."

"You'll get used to it. Now let's get some sleep."

"Sleep? Who said anything about sleep?"

Naruto rolled on top of Sai and kissed him passionately. And that is how every night went after that. They truly did live happily ever after.

THE END

That's it for the 3rd one-shot in this series. 

Here are the results of your voting. 

Shino-3

Shikamaru-4

Sai-5

Kakashi-1

Rock Lee-0

Sasuke-0

Itachi-0

Kiba-0

Review and tell me you is next!


	2. Update on Series

Here is an update of the results for this one shot series.

Gaara/Naruto- Done

Naruto/Neji- Done

Naruto/Sai- Done

Shino/Naruto-Done

Shikamaru/Naruto-Done

Kakashi/Naruto-Done

Who's Next?

Kiba

Rock Lee

Sasuke

Itachi

Please read them all and vote as many times as you want.


End file.
